cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Sweet Oblivion
The Charter of the Sweet Oblivion I. Preamble We, the Knights of The Sweet Oblivion, bound by honor and brotherhood, do hereby establish this, our Charter, in order to secure freedom, prosperity, and everlasting harmony. II. Admission, Rights and Responsibilities A. Admission *Any interested nation may apply to The Sweet Oblivion by following the application process set by the Government of The Sweet Oblivion. *Completion of the set application process is required to become a member, however completion does not guarantee membership. *Every member pledges their loyalty to the brotherhood and their fellow Knights. As such, members are prohibited from attaining or maintaining membership in any other alliance whilst a member of The Sweet Oblivion. *The Commanders and the Director of Internal Affairs of The Sweet Oblivion each reserve the right to reject any applicant for any reason. *Completion of the application process and the approval of the Commanders and Director of Internal Affairs shall result in initiation to the General Assembly. *Failure to abide by the terms in this document and any attempts to endanger the alliance may result in disciplinary action in accordance with Article III. B. Rights and Responsibilities *Each member nation of The Sweet Oblivion has certain rights and responsibilities considered essential for the prosperity of their own nation. The following rights are guaranteed by this Charter: **Freedom of speech, expression, trade, aid, and self-defense **Right to stand for government elections **Right to vote in Charter mandated elections **Right to petition the government **Right to military or financial aid in situations where the member has committed no wrongs *These rights are not without limitations: punishments and other provisions allowed for in this Charter may override these rights should it become necessary. *It is the responsibility of every member to not abuse his/her rights in any way, especially when it may endanger The Sweet Oblivion or in an attempt to circumvent this Charter. *Commanders may, via a unanimous vote, issue a mandate which limits or eliminates any or all rights for any number of member nations for a period no longer than two months, should such precautions become necessary for the security of the alliance. III. Government Structure A. Commanders *The Commanders shall consist of three members who have absolute authority over alliance decisions. *Authority on some decisions may be delegated to others, should the commanders as a whole deem it necessary. *The Commanders may veto any decision made by the Directors or the General Assembly. *The Commanders may block any member from election should they conclude the member unfit for government appointment. *Should a Commander retire, the remaining Commanders shall collectively select a replacement. The replacement shall then be confirmed by the General Assembly. *All decisions of the Commanders are final and shall be ratified amongst themselves with a two-thirds majority. B. Directors *There shall be a minimum of three Directors, which shall administer, at minimum, the following departments: **Armament **Defense **Finance **Foreign Affairs **Internal Affairs *Multiple Departments may be combined to be administered by a single Director at the discretion of the Commanders. *The Commanders may select individuals to serve as Directors. Appointments shall be confirmed by the General Assembly. *Commanders shall provide a brief job description to the Director upon selection detailing the roles, responsibilities, and limits of the appointment. *Additional Directors may be appointed by the Commanders as required to maintain the alliance. *These Directors shall have autonomous administration over their respective departments and shall serve until such time as they retire or are removed. *Directors have the right to appoint Deputies, Assistants, and Staff necessary to work on specific and outlined tasks. C. Specialist Teams *Specialist Teams consist of 3 to 6 active members who report to the collective Commanders and Directors. *Teams are directly lead by the Commanders and are shall help Directors with short term tasks too burdensome for the Directors to complete on their own. *The Commanders reserve the right to convene and dismiss Specialist Teams at their discretion, with the agreement of responsible Directors. III. Disciplinary Actions A. Trial Proceedings *Any member may be brought to trial by any other member, given the accuser states the charges specifically. *Any member may be punished for crimes by a three-fifths majority vote for reasons including, but not limited to: **Unauthorized declarations of war on any nation, aligned or otherwise **Holding membership in another alliance while a member of The Sweet Oblivion **Acts of espionage, including the release of privileged information to another alliance **Attempts to circumvent this charter by any means **Actions unbecoming of an The Sweet Oblivion member *Members brought before the Commanders for trial proceedings shall be given notice that such a proceeding is taking place *Defendents have the opportunity to present a defense before the Commanders and Directors within 24 hours of notice that the proceedings have begun. *Trials shall last for a period of time no less than 48 hours unless the Commanders and Directors vote is unanimous. *Members of the alliance brought before Commanders for trial proceedings shall be considered under suspension of all rights within the alliance until such time as the court proceedings have concluded. These suspended rights include, but are not limited to: **Government appointments **Forum administration rights **Military command positions **Access to sensitive forums **Any rights granted by this charter *Should a member present an immediate and severe security threat to the alliance, the Commanders may punish the member immediately by a 2/3 vote. *Should a Commander or Director be the defendant in any hearing, he/she will not be allowed to vote in the proceedings. B. Sentencing *A majority vote of the Commanders and Directors for a verdict of guilty is required to condemn the defendant. *The punishment shall be chosen by the Commanders as they see fit for the crimes committed. *Punishments may include, but are not limited to, any of the following: **Payment of reparations **Public apology **Impeachment from Government Office **Dismissal from the alliance *Dismissal from the alliance is absolute and can not be overturned by any means. Future applications by a dismissed member are prohibited and will be immediately denied. IV. Legislation A. Emergency Decisions *Voting shall occur immediately if necessary in situations which swift action is required to preserve the security of the alliance. *Such action may only be taken should all three commanders be active at the time of the vote *Active Directors may give input into the decision, but will not vote B. Non-emergency Decisions *Such decisions do not include Charter Amendments. *5 points for the approval of a decision is required to enact the decision. *Commanders shall set a time limit on voting before voting begins. The time limit shall be not shorter than 24 hours and not longer than 120 hours. C. Charter Amendments *7 points for the approval of a decision is required to enact the decision. *Commanders shall set a time limit on voting before voting begins. The time limit shall be not shorter than 24 hours and not longer than 120 hours. D. Point Voting System *For votes falling under the jurisdiction of parts B or C above, the following procedure shall be used. *Each Commander's vote of approval counts as one point. *The Director's votes count collectively as three points, and are assigned as follows: **50% Director approval is one point. **75% Director approval is two points. **100% Director approval is three points. *The General Assembly's votes count collectively as three points, and are assigned as follows: **30% approval is one point. **60% approval is two points. **90% approval is three points. *Commanders and Directors are prohibited from voting in the General Assembly category. *In order for legislation to pass, there must be a minimum of one point from each category (Commanders, Directors, General Assembly) V. Military and War *The Sweet Oblivion is a peaceful alliance, but also recognizes that military action is, in certain circumstances, unavoidable. *To prevent unnecessary warfare, all declarations of war must be approved by the Commanders or their designee. No exceptions. *Guidelines for military conduct may be published by the Commanders, or Director of Defense and/or Armament. *Such guidelines shall outline necessary responsibilities of members of The Sweet Oblivion and therefore compliance is required. VI. Ratification This document serves to uphold the rights of each member and the methods of conducting alliance affairs. The values enshrined herein are not to be taken lightly, nor are they to be disobeyed; this document is absolute and binding. Violation of this document shall result in severe punishment for the violator. As such, we resolve this day, the (Enter Date Here), to uphold this sacrosanct document and live by its contents. Amendments Apr2009 - An amendment merging The departments and staff of Domestic Affairs and Applications were merged into Domestic Affairs. Sept2010 - Charter revision eliminating the position of Security Council Category:The Sweet Oblivion Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents